The Perfect Idol
The Perfect Idol or Kanzen'naru Idol (完全なるアイドル) is the first single by Wa-Suta. It was released on September 28, 2016. Tracklist CD / Music Card # Kanzen'naru Idol (完全なるアイドル) # Pawawawawan!!! Powerpuff Girls (ぱわわわわん!!! パワーパフ ガールズ) # Kanzen'naru Idol (完全なるアイドル) (Instrumental) # Pawawawawan!!! Powerpuff Girls (ぱわわわわん!!! パワーパフ ガールズ) (Instrumental) Blu-ray # Kanzen'naru Idol (MUSIC VIDEO) # Pawawawawan!!! Powerpuff Girls (Official DANCE VIDEO) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Nezumi-gata no ai wo kimi ni ageru ne Ningen nante mou akita nya PIKAPIKA, SUGOI yume to Neko neko jarashi de, kamattechan ni naru yo (Nyaa) AIDORU oosugi (Nyaa) AIDORU oosugi Neko KYARA, dokoro janai Bukkowashite miru nya REKUIEMU no kane ga hibiku kanzen naru AIDORU (‐PIERO‐) Chi ni somerareta da tenshi-tachi Nee, nande nande nande nande na no? Kami no mizo shiru shihaisha (‐Dragon Boy‐) Kanzen naru nemuke Ah, kurikaesareru akumu “Go-ji oki” Asa shichi-ji mo, yoru shichi-ji mo Doushite jinsei wa onakagasuku nya? Mizuiro no shingouki ooki ni SAKANA ni miete PEKOPEKOrin cho (hanadji ga deta nyaa) (Nyaa) nekomimi shindoi (Nyaa) nekomimi shindoi Neko KYARA, dokoro janai Bukkowashite miru nya Kairaku no tsumi naifu ni uso kanzen’naru AIDORU (-PIERO-) Ansoku no ji nado wanaidarou Nee, nando nando nando nando demo Kono mi made o horoboshita (-Dragon Boy-) Kanzen’naru shibō, ai kurikaesareru sadame “Onaka ga pokori” (On’nanoko ni wa, nekomimi o sutete hashiridashitai toki ga aru) REKUIEMU no kane ga hibiku kanzen naru AIDORU (‐PIERO‐) Chi ni somerareta da tenshi-tachi Nee, nande nande nande nande na no? Kami no mizo shiru shihaisha (‐Dragon Boy‐) Kanzen naru nemuke Ah, kurikaesareru akumu “Go-ji oki” (Lalalalalalalala n-n-n-n-nya) |-| Kanji= ネズミ型の愛を君にあげるね 人間なんてもうあきたニャ ピカピカ、スゴイ夢と ねこねこジャラシで, かまってちゃんになるよ ニャー　アイドル多すぎ ニャー　アイドル多すぎ 猫キャラどころじゃない ぶっ壊してみるニャ レクイエムの鐘が響く完全なるアイドル (‐ピエロ (道化師)‐) 血に染められた堕天使たち ネェ、ナンデナンデナンデナンデナノ? 神のみぞ知る支配者 (‐Dragon Boy‐) 完全なる眠気 嗚呼、繰り返される悪夢 「5時起き」 朝7時も夜7時も どうして人生はお腹がすくニャ? 水色の信号機大きなサカナに見えて ペコペコりんちょ(鼻血が出たニャー) ニャー　猫耳しんどい ニャー　猫耳しんどい 猫キャラどころじゃない ぶっ壊してみるニャ 快楽の罪 ナイフに嘘 完全なるアイドル(道化師(ピエロ)) 安息の地などはないだろう ネェ、ナンドナンドナンドナンドデモ この身までを滅ぼした(-Dragon boy-) 完全なる脂肪 鳴呼、繰り返される運命(さだめ) 「お腹がポコリ」 女の子には、猫耳を捨てて走り出したい時がある。 レクイエムの鐘が響く完全なるアイドル(道化師(ピエロ)) 血に染められた堕天使たち ネェ、ナンデナンデナンデナンデナノ? 神のみぞ知る支配者(-Dragon boy-) 完全なる眠気 鳴呼、繰り返される悪夢 「5時起き」 |-| English= I give you my mouse-shaped love Bored with humans, meow Shiny, shiny, big dream and catnip, give me love and attention (meow) Too many idols (meow) Too many idols No time for cat characters gonna try to crush it, meow The bells of requiem ring the perfect idol (a clown) The bloody fallen angel Hey why why why why? God only knows the ruler (dragon boy) Extremely sleepy Ah, the nightmare repeats “Wake up at 5am” At 7am and 7pm Why do we get hungry? meow The baby blue traffic light Looks like a fish i’m starving (nose is bleeding meow) (meow) Tired of wearing cat ears (meow) Tired of wearing cat ears No time for cat characters Gonna try to crush it, meow Pleasure and guilt, knife with a lie the perfect idol (a clown) There is no heaven Hey, over and over and over again destroyed this body (dragon boy) With perfect fat Ah, my fate repeats “My belly sticks out” (Sometimes, girls wanna just throw away the cat ears away and run) The bells of requiem ring the perfect idol (a clown) The bloody fallen angel Hey why why why why? God only knows the ruler (dragon boy) Extremely sleepy Ah, the nightmare repeats “Wake up at 5am” Category:Songs